


Until Tomorrow

by raisedinthunder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Canon Universe, F/M, Gentleness, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: A moment of quiet in the aftermath of the attack on Trost.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Kudos: 70





	Until Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while since I posted anything new. In all honesty my inspiration hasn't been with levihan/snk for a while now. I hate it and miss writing them so much. But I recently rewatched the anime and this little drabble came alive. Not sure when my next story for them will be, but I still have some drabbles from Tumblr I'm going to upload here over the next week or so.
> 
> I hope everyone is doing okay during the pandemic and this can bring a little softness to your hearts <3

Levi was exhausted.   
He just wanted to go home, take a bath, and go to bed.  
Instead he had to deal with the mess that was Eren Jaeger. After their little meeting in the dungeons he follows Erwin to his office. The kid having the ability to turn into a titan wasn’t something any of them could’ve imagined. But that was what they were faced with now.  
‘Are we crazy to think we can keep a handle on him?’ Erwin asked as he slumped into his chair.   
‘Probably, but this might be our first step towards finally figuring this all out and ending it.’ Levi replied as he perched on the window ledge. Erwin ran a hand over his face, he looked almost as tired as Levi felt. It had been a crazy few days. He wanted to sleep.  
‘It’s not going to be easy getting approval for this.’ Erwin commented.  
‘True. But they’d be fools not to.’  
‘I’ll make a contingency plan in case it falls through nonetheless. The last thing we need is to lose Eren Jaeger.’  
Levi just hummed in reply, his attention having drifted from the conversation to the courtyard below, and to a lone figure marching across it.  
‘Make sure you get some sleep, and clue Mike into that contingency plan. You’ll need all the help you can get.’ He said straightening up.  
‘Yeah yeah. I’ll see you in the morning.’ Erwin muttered, not even looking up as Levi headed out, his nose already buried in reports and plans.

Levi made his way along the deserted corridors, his footsteps echoing on the stone floor. He should be following his own advice and getting some sleep, he needed it, but instead he made his way down to the basement floor.   
He could see the light shining under the door at the far end of the corridor. He rolled his eyes. One of these days he was gonna lock that door and throw away the key, maybe feed it to a titan for good measure. But instead he pushed it open, and prepared himself for a fight.

Hange was sat at her desk, back to the door. Stacks of papers and books littered every available surface. Levi always thought her office come laboratory was a sort of controlled chaos, a chaos only Hange herself knew how to wrangle.

‘You could do with a bath as well.’  
‘Hm sure.’  
‘Do I have to knock you out and throw you in the tub again?’  
‘Do it and see what happens.’ Hange replies looking up at him with a sickly sweet smile and entirely deadly on her face.   
‘Seriously though, you need to sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be big. You need to be rested.’  
‘Sleep can wait.’  
‘Hange.’  
‘I can’t right now. I have too much on my mind okay. It’s pointless.’ Her voice was a little strained as it tailed off. Levi knew that tone all too well, knew the sleepless nights and exhaustion that followed it. Hange was smart, too smart. Her brain always working overtime, never letting her rest. At times like this he knew it’d be worse.   
‘At least take the bath. You’re stinking up the place.’ Levi said.  
Hange heaved a resigned sigh.  
‘Will it make you leave me alone?’ She asked.  
‘Yes’  
‘Fine.’

Begrudgingly Hange followed Levi to the bathroom. As he busied himself filling the tub Hange slumped onto the floor, instantly scribbling away at the notebook she’d brought with her. He rolled his eyes, even in the bathroom she had her damn nose buried in a book.   
It didn’t take long for the room to fill with steam. Hange grumbling as her glasses steamed up.  
‘The tub’s almost full anyway so quit your whining.’ Levi said as she complained.  
With another heavy sigh Hange dropped the notebook on the floor where she’d been sat and scrambled to her feet.   
Levi felt his cheeks warm as she began to undress, he tore his gaze away, focussing on finding a towel for her on the racks at the back of the room.  
He waited until he heard the splashing of water before turning back around. Hange slumped in the tub, her head back against the edge. Eyes closed.  
To the untrained eye she looked like she was relaxing, but Levi could see the tension she still held in her neck and shoulders, the frown pulling at the edges of her mouth. 

He hated seeing her like this, Hange had always been the one full of energy. She had been the one to keep him going through his early days in the Scouts. She’d latched onto him for some reason, he suppose it was because they were both different from the others. Him an outsider from the Underground, her too smart for her own good. He could remember pretending to dislike her at first, that her constant chatter and presence annoyed him. But truthfully she’d been his saviour during those early days. Had given him the distraction he needed after the death of his friends.   
All of these years they had been side by side, working their way up through the ranks until they had their own squads. And even though they worked different sides of the battle now, they were still together, getting ready to follow Erwin and his crazy plans to keep humanity safe.   
Hange was one of the few people he truly trusted. One of the few he truly cared about, and seeing her like this hurt. He had a feeling it would only get worse from then.

He sat on the edge of the tub beside her. He wanted to tell her it would all work out, that everything would be okay but he wasn’t sure he believed it himself. Everything they had known had been turned upside down, the world was in chaos and they were the ones expected to reign it in. He knew how heavy the pressure on her shoulders was, it was the same weight he felt on his own.  
‘Do you think Erwin’s plan will work?’ Hange asked after a while.  
‘Fuck knows. No doubt he has a plan within a plan not even we know about.’  
‘True. It wouldn’t be Erwin if he didn’t keep at least half of the plan to himself.’ She replied with a snort.

They fell back into silence for a while. The only sound to be heard was a light sloshing of water as Hange wafted her hands through it.  
‘I’m tired Levi.’   
Hange’s voice was so quiet he barely heard the words. The softness in her tone sent a stab of pain through Levi’s heart. It wasn’t often that Hange showed her weakness, a lot like himself. Those three words spoke volumes.  
‘Sit up.’ He said, standing up and reaching for the soap.  
She opened her eyes a fraction, looking up at his with tired eyes, but heeded his request.

Carefully he tipped her head back, Hange closing her eyes again automatically as he poured water over her hair. Taking the soap and working it into suds through her long dark tresses. As he slowly massaged over her scalp he could see the tension begin to ease from her shoulders. The tension seeming to melt away as he rinsed the soap from her hair. Her shoulders slumped as she dipped her head forward. Levi rested a hand on her nape, her soft skin beneath his calloused fingers warm from the heat of the bath.   
Slowly Levi began to press his fingers into the muscle there, massaging the last remnants of tension away. Hange seemed to melt beneath his fingertips. Her posture slackening, as she sat in the water. He reached for the soap again, lathering it up before gently washing away the day’s grime from her skin. 

So many bruises and scars littered her pale skin. They all had them. There would be many more to come. He shifted to reach for her arms, taking each one in turn and washing them clean. Hange pliant in his hands. She leaned back again when he reached for her legs, lifting them from the water, in turn until her skin was no longer marred with the remnants of the day. Steadily massaging over the taught muscle until every inch of her was relaxed. He handed her the soap to take care of her more personal areas. Their fingers lingering over at the touch. He ducked his head as his face flushed further before moving to grab the towel to dry his hands. 

Hange lay in the tub a little longer before Levi made her get out. She was too close to falling asleep and he wasn’t about to haul her slippery wet ass out of that tub. Not when he was just as tired as she was.   
Once she had dried off and redressed they headed back out, Hange shivering beside him as the cold air hit her. She pressed closer to them as they walked through the dark corridors.

Levi stopped outside of his bedroom door. Turning to look at Hange, he knew she wanted to go back to her office. That had been what they had agreed. But she looked so tired.  
‘You need to sleep.’ He said once more.  
Hange looked at him, her eyes heavy with sleep.  
‘Okay.’ She whispered.   
It had surprised him, her lack of resistance, but what surprised him more was when she brushed by him and pushed open his door, letting herself into his room. He followed her in wordlessly, closing the door behind them.

The room is warm thanks to the fire that had been lit earlier in the evening. It’s fading embers casting an orange glow over it. Hange moves straight to the bed, fingers fumbling a little as she unfastens her pants and pulls them off her legs. Levi averting his gaze a little too late, but he keeps his back turned until he hears the bed springs creaking and blankets rustling as she climbs into bed. He quickly changes himself and climbs into bed beside her. It wasn’t the first time they’d shared a bed, and it wouldn’t be the last. But there was something in the air that felt different.

Hange curled into him. Her glasses had been left on the bedside table. He damp hair messy around her face. It wasn’t the first time that Levi had thought she looked pretty. There was something fiercely beautiful about Hange Zoe. His eyes were often drawn to her during battle, she was powerful and strong. A force to be reckoned with. But right there in that moment she was more delicate, her soft edges shining through as she brushed her bangs from her face.   
‘Lie to me.’ She said softly.  
‘Hm?’   
‘Lie to me and tell me it’s all going to be okay.’  
Levi wrapped an arm around her, her own snaking around his waist.  
‘Everything will be okay. We’ll get through it. No matter what they throw at us.’ He said, part of him praying to unknown gods that the words he spoke were true.  
Hange hummed softly. Closing her eyes as she rested her head on his chest.

They really didn’t know what was going to come next. The world as they’d known it for so long had changed in an instant. Their future unknown. While the words he spoke weren’t necessarily the truth, he believed in them. They would fight for it, to survive, to make it through. It’s who they were. He wouldn’t stop fighting, not while he still had her at his side. They may not know what the future had in store for them, but he knew one thing for sure, they would stand together until the very end.

Levi held Hange close as they drifted off to sleep. The sleep they needed to face the world tomorrow. The sleep they need to keep going.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
